iGet Blackmailed
by MindBottled
Summary: Nevel was never one to play fair, especially in matters that concerned a certain Carly Shay.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from iCarly. Those rights belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**Author's Note: **Just a little one shot in which Nevel finally wins one. Kind of.

**Pairing: **Nevel/Carly

* * *

Carly sighed as she shifted uneasily on the park bench, part of her wondering why she was even here in the first place. Nevel, being the little evil twerp that he was, blackmailed her. Again. Was she really that easy to blackmail? The prospect of that infuriated her almost as much as he did. He set up his usual demand, a kiss in exchange for the iCarly website. Only this time with a special little threat, that if she told anyone about this exchange or tried to back out of her end of the deal, he would delete the entire website immediately. She was revolted by the idea of kissing him but what choice did she have? He had her cornered and he knew it.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she spied the familiar auburn haired boy making his way towards her, clad in his usual sweater vest even though it must have been at least ninety degrees outside. Nevel was still the same old cliché, as always.

"Carly Shay." he stated, leveling his eyes with her own as he took a seat beside her on the metal bench.

"Nevel." she responded dully, determined to show him as little emotion as possible. He might have her cornered, but she wanted to rob as much of this victory away from him as possible.

"Where are all your little friends?" he asked snidely, and it took all of Carly's self-control to not lose her temper.

"I didn't tell, if that's what you mean."

"And why should I believe you?" though it seemed like it was a simple question, the accusing gleam in his eyes said it was anything but.

"Because I'm here, aren't I?" she snapped, and instantly regretted it. Not because she didn't want to be rude to Nevel, because he deserved every bit of it and more, but because he was always capable of riling her up even when she tried not to be.

"That's true. You know the deal Carly, a kiss in return for the security of your site and this time no funny business otherwise you can say ta-ta to your precious iCarly." Nevel drawled, the threat still fully apparent in his tone.

"You probably are still going to delete the site even if I do this." she shot back acidly, narrowing her eyes at the younger male who simply shrugged in response.

"Probably. It's not like you don't deserve it."

"Let's just get this over with." she sighed exasperatedly, slightly comforted by the knowledge that Spencer had just bought another jumbo sized bottle of mouthwash. When she got home, she was going to make sure it became empty.

They both sat on the bench, looking towards the other expectantly, the air thick with tension.

"Well?" she asked, not wanting her ordeal to be drawn out anymore than necessary.

"Well, what?" he responded, irritably.

Carly let out a huff of frustration before yanking his shoulders and slamming her lips into his own. Nevel's own lips remained still, which Carly assumed was probably from the shock of her actually kissing him. Heck, even she was stunned that she was kissing him but iCarly was too important to her to even risk losing it. Whatever the reason for his own immobility was Carly wasn't going to dwell on it, breaking away from his lips almost as quickly as she had collided with them. She glanced back at the younger boy to find Nevel touching his lips gingerly, almost as though he didn't quite believe what just happened.

"I lied." Nevel breathed, his cheeks flushed.

"You what?" her question came out as little more than a whisper, hoping that the miniature emperor of evil hadn't just said what she thought he did.

"I lied." he repeated, flatly.

"You already deleted the site?" Carly cried out, all the color draining away from her face.

"No, no, no." Nevel said dismissively, almost as if he were annoyed. As if he should be the one annoyed in this situation!

"What is it then?" Carly asked, dozens of horrible situations running through her mind. Did he give the site to Mandy? Or maybe he deleted all of their videos! Or, or, or…..

"I never hacked into your little site again. It's been completely safe this entire time."

"You evil little nub."

"Maybe but it still got you to kiss me, didn't it?" Nevel shot back, smiling smugly at her.

Something similar to shock overtook her senses and she barely even noticed when he got up to leave. She had finally done the unthinkable and kissed Nevel Papperman for no other reason than a simple lie. She wanted to slap him, yell at him, do something to him in return, but she found all she could do was just stare at him. When he was a couple of feet away, she finally found her voice again, though it was weaker than she would have liked.

"I still can't stand you."

He turned his head briefly over his shoulder and shot her a taunting smile, before walking away.

"Whatever you say Shay, whatever you say."


End file.
